


My sexy Parappa

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: PJ fucks Parappa what more do you want!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for making this sin!!

"Ack, stop it PJ!" Parappa said. "No, bitch!" PJ said, choking Parappa. PJ then later roughly kissed Parappa, choking him with PJ's tongue. PJ was kissing Parappa's chest, then his belly, and now PJ saw Parappa's 7 inch dick. "You have such a nice penis." PJ said. PJ then sucked Parappa off for 20 minutes. Parappa was moaning. He never felt something so good in his life. "PJ, i'm cumming!!" Parappa moaned out. "Good, bitch!' PJ said. "AHHH, FUCK!" Parappa moaned out, having his orgasm! "Turn around, bitch!" PJ said. Parappa did so. PJ then later licked and ate Parappa's soft booty. "Mmm, such a nice and tasty ass you got there, little bitch." PJ moaned. Parappa was moaning and stammering, he never had his ass eaten by anyone let alone his best friend, but he loved every single minute of it. "Now that you're ass is all lubed up, i will fuck you so fucking hard, little bitch!!" PJ said, sounding more aggressive than normal. PJ then later shoved his 8 inch dick up Parappa's soft plump ass. "Take it, bitch!" PJ said. AHH, FUCK ME HARD!" Parappa screamed out. "I will fill you up so good!" PJ said. PJ finally came inside Parappa's ass, filling him up and making Parappa have the best orgasm he ever had in his life. "Good job, bitch!" PJ said. Parappa was panting, blushing and wet. But he was so happy. "Let's try that again tomorrow, PJ." Parappa said. "Ok, bitch" PJ said.


	2. Parappa The Little Bitch. (I am so sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa got invited to PJ'S house (again) and then they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sin!!

"Sup, PJ" Parappa said. "Hey." PJ said back. "You're late." PJ said. "Sorry." Parappa said. "Go to my room, bitch." PJ said. "Ok." Parappa said. Parappa then layed on PJ'S bed. "Absolutely beautiful, my little bitch is so fucking sexy." PJ said. PJ then later made out with Parappa, choking him with his tounge. PJ later took off Parappa's striped shirt and then sucked Parappa's nipples like a baby. PJ then later shoved Parappa's member in his mouth. "PJ, PLEASE SUCK ME HARD!!" Parappa screamed out. Parappa then came inside PJ'S mouth and PJ then drank Parappa's man milk. "Turn around, bitch!" PJ said. Parappa did so and PJ then later kissed and ate Parappa's ass. "Oh yes, PJ." *After 5 minutes of PJ eating Parappa's booty like the groceries.* "you're ass is now a wet. I hope you can take my dick like a good little bitch!" PJ said. PJ then shoved his 8 inch member up Parappa's ass. Tears were coming out of Parappa's eyes from the pain, but he was enjoying it. "Take it, bitch! You love it don't you?!" PJ asked. "YES BABE!! NOW FUCK ME LIKE THE BITCH THAT I AM!!!!" Parappa screamed out. PJ was pounding Parappa's bubbly ass for an hour, making Parappa moan. "PJ, i'm cumming!" Parappa said. PJ then came inside Parappa's ass, filling him up. Parappa then passed out from his orgasm. "Good night, bitch." PJ said. "Good night, babe." Parappa said back before falling asleep.


	3. Eating The Sleeping Booty Like The Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ was hungry for Parappa's booty but he was sleeping. But that does not stop PJ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i care?! No i don't!!

PJ woke up, feeling horny and needing to eat out his boyfriend's ass. Parappa was still sleeping with his soft butt showing. "Such a nice ass you got there, bitch." PJ whispers,not wanting to wake up Parappa. PJ first took the blankets off Parappa's body, then he kissed Parappa's left buttcheek and now he was licking Parappa's anus. PJ was moaning, and jerking off his dick. Parappa was still sleeping, not even waking up to realize PJ was eating his butthole. Parappa then woke up and saw PJ eating his ass. "AHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PJ?!!!" Parappa screamed out. "Eating you're perfect ass." PJ said. "WHY ARE YOU DOING IT WHILE I'M SLEEPING?!! YOU FUCKO!!!" Parappa screamed out, getting angry with his lover. "It's just i've been craving this delicious ass and i did not want to wait! oh, i love you Parappa!!!" PJ said. "If you wanted to eat my ass so much then just ask me first." Parappa said. "Ok." PJ said. PJ then kissed Parappa on his lips and then went back too eating his blonde rapping lovers ass. "HOLY SHIT I'M ALMOST LATE FOR WORK!!" Parappa screamed. Parappa then dressed up, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth with PJ and drove to work.


	4. Parappa The Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa became PJ'S pet.  
> (Rough sex turned into cute fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i implied that Parappa and PJ (and everyone else in all my fanfics) are humans but i just wanted to make some pet play.

"Come out, pet!" PJ said. Parappa crawled on the floor, wearing his BDSM suit and fake dog ears. "Sit, bitch." PJ said. Parappa did so, sitting on the floor. "Good boy." Parappa was embarrassed, but horny. "This is weird, can we stop please?" Parappa asked. "But do you want you're treat?" PJ asked back. "Fine." Parappa said. "Good boy, now suck my dick, bitch." PJ said. Parappa did a fake bark and then later licked PJ'S balls. "Lick my dick, bitch and then i'll give you the treat. PJ said. Parappa did not respond, he was sucking PJ'S dick. "Good boy, such a good boy you are." PJ said, complementing how good Parappa is good at sucking dick. PJ then came in Parappa's mouth. Parappa hated the taste of cum but he had to drink it. "Good boy. Now that my dick is wet i think it's time to have you're treat, bitch." PJ said. Parappa whined a bit but he has been starting to get used to getting fucked in his ass so he then accepted it. PJ then took off Parappa's BDSM suit but kept the fake ears. PJ then shoved his dick up Parappa's hole. "Take it, pet! I know you love it, NOW HOWL LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!!!" PJ screamed at Parappa. Parappa was howling and moaning. He saw his brown haired sleepy friend, fucking him until he came inside his ass and slighty inflating his abdomen. Parappa was crying from the pain, but PJ made things better by kissing, hugging and petting him. "I love you, Parappa." PJ said. "I love you too, PJ." Parappa said back. They then made out for a while and then when to sleep, cuddling with each other.


	5. I'm done making chapters for this fanfic

I just want to make more than sinful sexual fanfics. I will make a new fanfic called "Believe In Love: A Parappa x PJ Berri story." But i hope you all enjoyed this sin that i made. Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this whole fanfic is a joke. A sinful joke but a joke nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give this sinful shit any constructive criticism!! Just hate it!!


End file.
